The Future Scouts
by VioletEyes
Summary: The Sailor Scouts have seen the future. And it's not pretty!


Sailor Scouts of the Future  
  
Chapter 1  
The Argument   
Serena Tsukino skipped happily as she made her way to Cherry Hill temple. She stuffed a donut into her mouth just as she reached the front door. "Late again Serena?" Rei Hino said angrily. " It's not my fault, Luna didn't wake me up soon enough," Serena complained as she stuffed yet another donut down her throat. "Don't blame me, Serena," the Guardian cat said in a stern voice. "I spent an hour trying to wake you up, my throat is so sore from yelling I almost can't talk." "Wouldn't that be great," Serena muttered under her breath. "Anyway, Serena we wasted two hours waiting for you, are you ever going to learn to wake up sooner?" Rei shouted. "Of course not, my brain can't handle it," Serena replied. "I should have known,"Rei said in an exasperated voice. "You are such a meatball head!" "Rei, don't yell at Serena like that," Amy Mizuno said in the soft but firm voice she was so good at. "Let's just have a nice study session." "There goes miss brainy Amy again, always looking for a chance to make us look stupid," Mina said. "I guess being smart makes life easier for you." "What do you mean Mina?" Amy asked, an unusual mean tone in her voice. "I would love to be lazy and weak-minded like you, but some of us have better things to achieve in life." "Yeah Serena," Rei said. "Everyone would be a blond meatball head like you if they could, but there are actually responsible people in the world." "At least you have it easy." "Easy!" Serena cried. "You think I have an easy life." "I have it hard, what with homework and Sailor business, and Luna always on my case." "Yeah Rei," Lita said. "Everyone can't be an honorable priestess like you." The fighting raged on like this for hours. When the girls left that day, Serena was the only one who had noticed anything wrong. Unfortunately no one noticed the brown-haired woman standing watching them from within the shadows. Her black eyes glowed, an evil grin plastered on her face.  
Chapter 2  
The Challenge  
Liya stood in the middle of the street. It was midnight, the perfect time to put her plan into action. "I will start with those pesky girls I know are the Sailor Scouts." She shot a beam of black light over the city, her power of mind control. "Now listen to me Sailor Scouts," she said, for she knew they could hear her in their dreams. "I know who you are, but you don't know who I am, so that makes this even better for me." "I have a little challenge for you." "Meet me at Tokyo Tower tomorrow at midnight, then we'll see how strong you are." She smiled. "Perfect, my plan is foolproof, not even the Guardian of Time will be able to stop me!"  
Chapter 3  
A Disturbance of Time  
The next day, Serena walked home from school, deep in thought for once. "What's the matter, Serena?" said a small voice from behind her. "Oh, hi Rini." Serena replied to her future daughter. "I've just been thinking about something." She had never intended to tell Rini about the fight, but as always, she persisted. "What is it?" Rini repeated. So Serena told her about the dream and the upcoming fight. "I'll come too." Rini replied, and ran off before Serena could protest. "I guess I'll have to let her go," she sighed. "Well, this is it." Serena said quietly. It was midnight and the girls were standing next to Tokyo Tower. "Well what are we waiting for?" Rei said loudly. "Transform!" Mars Star Power! Mercury Star Power! Jupiter Star Power! Venus Star Power! Moon Cosmic Power! Moon Prism Power! A combination of red, blue, green, yellow, pink, and rainbow lights swarmed over the girls. At that they became the Sailor Scouts. The girls ran inside the tower and were frightened when the door slammed shut behind them. Suddenly the lights came on and there stood Liya. Upon seeing her, Sailor Moon had launched into her bad-guy speech. "You come into our dreams and control people's minds." "I will not stand for it!" "I am Sailor Moon, and in the name of the moon, I shall punish you!" "Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in," Liya replied. "Let me ask you one thing, Sailor Scouts: what do want to change most in your future?" "Well, I would like to be more like Sailor Mars because she has an easy life." "What!" Sailor Mars yelled. "I would trade places with you in a second!" And so the girls continued the fighting. Liya smiled. "Oh, this is too perfect!" She put her hands together and thrust her palms out towards the girls. "So, upside down is the way you want to go," she said. "Very well." "What you are is not what you will be!" "You will be trapped in the future that you create!" Before the girls had time to attack her, they were flung into the black tunnel of space and time. "Where are we?" Sailor Moon asked. "It looks like we are in some kind of time portal." Sailor Mercury replied, checking her scanner. "Sailor Scouts," a soft voice said. The girls turned around and an image of Sailor Pluto appeared. "Something is terribly wrong," she said. "A terrible witch named Liya has used her powers to corrupt the future." "Of course, by changing the future, one must also change the past, so you don't have much time." "The future as we know it has completely changed." "Listen to me, in a minute you will all be sent to different parts of the future." "I can't tell you specifically what you will encounter, but I will tell you this: You're not going to like it." "What you have to do is this: Liya has an amulet of time." "Find her and steal the amulet." "You must then give it to its rightful owner." "Only then will things be restored." The image of Sailor Pluto then started to fade away as she said, " Good luck." A wave of light then shot over the darkness as they entered the future.  
Chapter 4  
The Future   
Five years later...  
Priestess Serena Tsukino walked through the temple were she lived. She looked around to make sure no one saw her, and then opened the locked door at the end of the hall. There was a fire roaring in the fireplace. She sat in front of it and closed her eyes. She put hers hands together and chanted. She had never told anyone about the visions she got. It was too private. "I must find the meaning of this," she said. She had been getting images of the past. Her old friends, the way things used to be. "I know it must be for a reason, but what?" Suddenly she had a vision of Liya, then an image of the Sailor Scouts going through the time portal. "Strange," she said. "Serena, what are you doing?" Serena jumped, startled. "Grandpa!" she said. "Don't do that!"   
Meanwhile the past Serena was at the door of the temple at that very moment. It looks the same she thought. The door opened and there stood the funny-looking man Serena recognized as Rei's grandpa. He asked her as he always did if she wanted to work at the temple. "Grandpa, are you bugging the costumers again?" said a female voice. Serena looked up, expecting to see Rei, but nothing in the world could have prepared her for what see did see. There stood the future Serena Tsukino, but she was totally different. Instead if Serena's trademark hair buns and extra long hair, this girl had short blond hair that hung loosely behind her ears. She wore light blue priestess robes. But what scared Serena the most was that she looked extremely serious and worn down. I have to find that amulet, she thought. Meanwhile Rini was having a similar situation.  
20 year in the future...  
"Strange," Rini thought. "I thought things were supposed to be different, but I remember this place very well." And indeed she did. It was Crystal Tokyo. This was where Rini and her parents lived in the future. But as Rini drew closer to the palace she knew so well she saw that it looked...different. Older somehow. "Queen Rini", a voice said. Rini saw two figures standing up ahead. One was an official looking man. And the other... Rini gasped. "It's me!" she cried. The grown up queen Rini was almost a perfect image of Serena, but she had a slightly different face and dark pink ponytails that draped down the back of her white dress. "The people are demanding that something be done," the man was saying. The look of exasperation and utter exhaustion on the young queen's face instantly told Rini that she was miserable. Rini was confused as to what made this happen. Then she remembered. I wanted to be more grown up, like Serena, she thought. She had obviously taken on too much responsibility. And it's killing me inside, she thought. I have to find that amulet.  
At that exact moment all the Sailor Scouts were thinking the same thing and it just so happens that the power of their wishes summoned Liya. "You've messed with our future," Sailor Moon shouted. "Now it's personal!" Moon Crisis Power! "Butterfly Moon Rainbow Heart Eights!" "NO!!" Liya screamed. She flickered, and then vanished. A red amulet fell to the ground. The room swirled as the future was restored. When it stopped the other Sailor Scouts stood behind her. "I wonder who this belongs to," she said. Then she smiled and said two words. "Sailor Silver."  
The End  
  
  
P.S. If you want to know what happened to the other Scouts, then read this:  
  
  
3 years later...  
Amy Mizuno awoke to the sound of her alarm clock buzzing away. She threw a quick glance at the clock and gasped. "Oh God, I'm late again!" She hurried around her room and threw on her school uniform. Amy then left her room, her stylish blue hair in disarray. She quickly ran a brush through it several times, then glanced at her watch. "Hi-mom-thanks-for-lunch-bye!!!!" She stuffed a piece of toast in her mouth, grabbed her lunch box, and tore out of the house.  
Amy walked down the street. "Hey, this is Serena's house," she commented. Suddenly, a young girl that looked like Amy-only with long , blue hair and pigtails-came dashing out of the house. She stopped short as she saw Amy. "Hey," she said with surprise, "you look almost exactly like me!" Just then, a small crumpled-up ball fell out of the girl's backpack. "Oh no!" she exclaimed as Amy picked it up. As she uncrumpled it, she noticed an abundance of red marks and a large "30" written at the top. As the other girl took off at top speed, Amy realized, I wanted to be like the other girls. I can't let this happen! I must retrieve that amulet.  
  
Rei Hino checked her marks for her math test at Crossroads High School. She overheard two girls whispering about her. "Rei always gets the highest test scores in the school." "I heard she got the highest marks in Japan once!" Rei sighed. Sure, it was great to achieve her goals, but that meant that pressure was especially high on her. She couldn't kick back and relax like everyone else. Rei shook her head, and her short, black hair waved. She looked up. As usual, she had gotten the highest scores. Rei sighed again, then moved on.  
The past Rei was transported in front of Crossroads High. As she walked, she saw a young girl with black hair cropped to just above shoulder length. She also noticed that the girl was walking away from a large poster. Rei walked up to the poster as the crowd moved on. At the top was Rei Hino. "What?!" Rei exclaimed. "I don't even go to this school!" Then she realized, I wanted to be like Amy. She saw the girl again. She had a weary look about her. I must find that amulet.  
  
"Hey!" A man ran out of a shop near where Lita was walking. Another man ran to the doorway and yelled, "He stole my jewels!" Lita sighed. Here we go again, she thought. A few moments later, she was dashing after the thief as Sailor V. "Yah!" Lita smacked the guy in the stomach with her Sailor Kick. She picked him up by the collar and dragged him back to the shop. "Oh, Sailor V," the owner gasped, "thank you!" "No problem!" Lita smiled at the man. "Nothing Sailor V can't handle!" She sighed as she walked out. This Sailor V stuff was totally nerve-grinding. She couldn't tell anyone. Who'd believe her anyway? As she walked out, she looked around and ducked into an alleyway to transform back.  
Lita looked around. "Hey, I know this place!" she said happily. "It's the street of shops by my house!" Suddenly a woman yelled, "Oh, no! I've been robbed!" She dashed out of the clothing shop. "Don't worry!" a familiar voice said. Lita turned around and gasped. There stood a girl with long brown hair that was tied with a green bow and she could make out green eyes under the mask. She was clad in a Sailor V uniform. No doubt this was Lita's future that Liya had created. I wanted to be famous like Mina, Lita thought. Obviously it's more responsibility than I thought. I've got to find that amulet.  
  
Mina slowly walked down the hall of her new school. She heard the whispers about her. Everyone called her "the karate maniac". She could keep them from taunting her, but the whispers.... Those Mina couldn't prevent. She also knew that they whispered about her parents. Mina would rather not discuss it. She sat down and hugged her knees. It seemed that she could remember friends...who cared about her...and she was different.... She shook her head. If she did have friends once, where were they now? Why couldn't they stay in touch? She wept, alienated from the rest school.  
Mina was transported to a different part of Japan. Where am I? she wondered. Then she saw a young blond girl sitting alone by the bushes. Mina went in to get a closer look at her. Hey, she thought alarmed, it's me! The girl seemed to be crying. Her blond hair was held up by a red barrette. Someone walked by, staring at the older version of Mina. "Excuse me," Mina said, hurrying forward, "but why is no one near her?" The boy looked at her. He replied, "She's the karate maniac!" Not wanting to be seen near her, the boy rushed off. Of course, Mina thought. I wanted to be like Lita. It's totally ruining me! I have to find that amulet.  



End file.
